


26 Days Since Case One

by AnExhaustedArmadillo



Series: Case One [2]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Dialogue Heavy, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Timeline What Timeline, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 11:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnExhaustedArmadillo/pseuds/AnExhaustedArmadillo
Summary: Liebgott and Webster discuss their future in the apocalypse.





	26 Days Since Case One

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify, these works do not take place in order, but that's why the titles are there, to sort of keep track of everything.

It had been almost four weeks since the apocalypse had officially started. For the entirety of those four weeks, Liebgott and Webster had been together, hiding out in Webster’s mansion. The mansion was large and highly maintained, meaning it was also well supplied and well secured. They’d had food and water for a long time, and plenty of rooms to avoid each other in. While the circumstances weren’t ideal, the home was beautiful, and Liebgott thought it was nice living in the mansion.

Now, though, resources were running thin. They had enough food left to last them maybe a week to a week and a half. Liebgott knew that change was coming, but he was unsure of what that change would be.

Liebgott didn’t have any real family left, but he had friends in New York. The city was a long way from California, but it was his best bet at finding someone he cared about. He wasn’t sure where that left Webster. Liebgott didn’t know where Webster’s people were, or if he’d want to leave California. Since the beginning of the apocalypse, Liebgott and Webster had pretty much only had each other, but that didn’t guarantee that they’d stay together. Still, Liebgott knew they had to discuss it.

“Web,” Liebgott began. Webster was sitting on one of the many couches in the house, reading one of his endless supply of books. He looked up when Liebgott said his name. “We’re running out of food.”

“Yeah…” Webster said, as if he already knew and was waiting for Liebgott to get to the point.

“We need to discuss what we’re going to do next,” He said. At that, Webster put his book down. Liebgott sat down on the couch, leaving as much room as he could between him and Web.

“We can’t hide in here anymore. Not with the food situation. We could try looking around outside and scavenge anything that’s been left or…” Liebgott ended uncertainly.

“Or… what?” Webster pushed him.

“We could leave?” Liebgott suggested, trying to keep the hope out of his voice, though Webster seemed to hear it anyway.

“Sounds like that’s more appealing. Leave and go where, then?”

“I have some friends in New York. I sort of wanted to see if they were still alive,” Liebgott explained slowly. Webster had a blank expression on his face, and Lieb felt his heart beat just a little bit faster, unable to read Webster’s expression.

“Okay,” Web said, nodding.

“Okay? Okay, what?” Liebgott asked, brow furrowing.

“Okay, let’s go to New York,” Webster clarified, and Liebgott was a little taken aback.

“Really? You know, you don’t have to go, I mean-”

“Oh, if you don’t want me to go with you, then-”

“No, that’s not what I meant,” Liebgott said, then took in a deep breath. “I just meant that I would understand if you wanted to stay here. It’s your home and everything, so, I just, I would get it.” Webster stared at him for a long second, blinking owlishly. Liebgott groaned internally. He wasn’t good at this stuff. He tried again. “I… want you to go.”

“Then we’ll go,” Webster said, as if it was as simple as that, as if he wasn’t offering to leave his childhood home to go on a suicide trip to New York.

***

They decided to leave almost immediately, packing all the food they had left and stuffing one of Webster’s rich boy cars with everything they thought they might need. Liebgott scoffed when he saw Webster quietly slipping a few books in their stuff. It wasn’t long before they were officially ready to go, though they decided to spend one last night in the mansion.

It was dark out but Liebgott found himself unable to sleep, opting instead to wander the various halls of the mansion. Webster’s mansion was surprisingly new, for how old his family’s money was. Liebgott hadn’t truly gotten to enjoy the building until the apocalypse, since drivers weren’t typically invited in.

Liebgott had been hired by the Websters to be their driver about four years before the outbreak. It was almost purely luck that he and Web had been forced together during the apocalypse. Liebgott wasn’t sure it really was lucky, however, as he came upon Webster, who was staring out one of the mansion’s many windows.

The mansion’s security system was state of the art, no geeks had been able to get into the building the entire time they’d been there, though that didn’t stop them from trying. As Liebgott got closer to Web he could hear the moaning noises coming from the ground below. Webster didn’t give any indication that he acknowledged Leibgott’s presence, but he didn’t seem surprised when Lieb started talking.

“Web,” He began hesitantly. “You know, if we go out there, you’re gonna have to kill those things.”

“Yeah,” Webster nodded slowly, still staring out the window at the geeks below. “I know.”

“Think you’re gonna be able to do it?”

“We’ll find out, I guess,” Webster said, but Liebgott didn’t feel comfortable enough with that.

“Look, Web, I’m gonna do what I can to protect us, but I need to know you can hold your own.”

“I’ll be fine, Joe,” Webster assured him. “Don’t worry about me.” But Liebgott was already worried. Webster was the definition of a silver spoon life, and he wasn’t prepared for what the world had become. Liebgott was ex-military. There was still no guarantee that he’d be okay, but his chances were better than Web’s.

“Are you _sure_ you don’t want to stay home?” Liebgott asked, and Webster still wouldn't look at him.

“This place was never home,” Webster said, as if that was obvious. Suddenly, his demeanor changed a bit and he turned to face Liebgott directly. “Are _you_ sure you want me to come?” Liebgott rolled his eyes.

“Yes, I want you to come, but I don’t want you to die because of it. If staying home would-”

“Look, I get it, I’m not as strong or as experienced as you or whatever. But I’ll try, okay? You don’t have to worry about me getting you killed or something.”

“I’m not worried about you getting me hurt, Web, okay-.”

“Then why-”

“Web!” Liebgott snapped, and Webster finally shut up. Liebgott sighed angrily. “I want you to come. But I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to do, either.”

“I want to go,” Webster said firmly, and he stared at Lieb for a second, unblinkingly, as if waiting for him to keep arguing. Liebgott decided to hold his tongue. Seemingly satisfied, Webster shifted so that he was looking out the window again, elbows braced on the window frame. Liebgott looked down at his hands, mouth tight. He reached up slowly to put his palm on Web’s back, between his shoulder blades. To his surprise, Webster didn’t move away. They stood like that for a long, silent moment.

“Get some sleep, Web,” Liebgott told him softly, pulling his hand away and leaving to find a place for himself to crash.

**Author's Note:**

> I think the next work is going to focus on the Speirton arc, but no promises. Again, comments really make my day and motivate me to write, if people want to see this story continue.  
Thanks for reading!


End file.
